powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishtar
}|height=270|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Blue (Former) |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Blue |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Final Eidolon |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Aiysha Hart |shadeofcolor = Blue }} Ishtar is an exiled nobel-woman whom is trained as an Aether Sage . She fought alongside the Zenith Elysian Order against Briezora. She is Romi DeLuca 's predecessor to the Blue Aether Ranger Power. Her Eidolon spirit is the Sphinx. Character History 20 Millenia Ago Ishtar was born to wealthy and kind Nobel family of Elysia. Since her birth she was considered to be a particularly unusual child, being able to predict events and know things without anyone telling her. Her father died during the war, fighting against Briezora and her mother died during childbirth. She was left in the care of her servants. However, one of the other Nobel families, a rival family to her's, ended up turning her over to Breizora's army in order to keep themselves from being attacked by the Wisp Armies. She was stripped of her nobel title and was forced out into the streets as the rival family threatened to turn her over to Briezora's armies if she didn't give these up. For a while she wandered the streets, until she was taken in by the Aether Sage Isra whom had been visiting the town.. The Sage brought Ishtar back to the Island, deciding to train her as a Sage and offering her protection from Briezora's armies. Years later Ishtar met Riza, saving him from almost dying when his ship wrecked on the island. She took him in, and he became something of her servant and bodyguard---though Ishtar resented the idea Riza felt the need treat her as someone with status. Later, after recieving a vision of her future, telling her about the Zenith Elysian Order; she went to the Order's base, bringing Riza with her and deciding to join them. Sometime later, after the dissapperance of Jinnai, she goes to the Aether Temple and speaks with the Aether Sage Asceneth, regarding a vision she had of a new Eidolon appearing, and of the Zenith Order falling against Briezora's armies. Shattered Crystal During their final battle, Ishtar sacrificed her Eidolon power, and herself, to power up the Zenith Aether Crystal, and to defeat Briezora's General Acedia. With her sacrifice a Blue light appeared in the Aether Temple. When the Aether Crystal Shattered, the resulting explosion tossed the fragment of the Crystal containing her energy and a bit of her soul into a space between the Dimensions. She soon found she could project her soul from the crystal, but only a short distance. When the Esper Rangers ; a group of Power Rangers from a Paralell Earth Dimension fought their final battle in this space, the resulting blast from Zordon's energy wave (Which occured on Earth at this time); and the final attack of their enemy in it's dying moments, knocked the Crystal back to Earth, in the hands of the Blue Esper Ranger Erika DeLuca. However the Crystal did not bond with Erika, but remained in her possession, being fashioned to a hair pin, which was later given to her daughter; Romi DeLuca . When Romi was given the hair pin for her birthday at a young age; the crystal bonded with the young girl. Power Rangers: Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter ''"The Final Eidolon" Ishtar appears during the flashback scene when Tenshii tells the Rangers about the night before the Zenith Elysian Order goes to Earth for the final battle against Briezora. She is unable to provide comforting words to Tenshii about the fate of Jinnai. She speaks with Riza breifly about the vision both she and Asceneth had of the final battle. "Among the Aether" After the Rangers use their combined morphing energies to free Harmony from Heket 's power the resulting clash sends the Rangers to Elsyia, where they encounter the Aether Sages, and are sent to unlock the other Aether Temples. Ishtar appears before Romi at one of the locked temples, and poses a test for her sucessor in order to see if she was strong enough and worthy of the power of one of the Seven Goddess Gems needed to awaken the power of the Aether Goddess upon Romi passing the test, Ishtar gives her the Blue Goddess Gem and then dissappears. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Ishtar is present with the other Zenith Elysian Order and the Eidolons, whenever the Rangers arrive in Eylsia on their way to the Zenith Aether Realm to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora whom had taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Using the Power of the Goddess Gems, another Aether Crystal is created, which Ishtar uses to morph into a version of the Blue Aether Ranger, with all of the same abilities. After the battle and Briezora's defeat, Ishtar remains in the Aether Realm with the other Zenith Elysian Order members, guarding the Zenith Realm. Ranger Form Blue Aether Ranger Through the essence of her soul which was brought to the Zenith Aether Temple, and the fragment of the Aether Crystal, she merges his spirit with Romi and Libera in order for Romi to transform into the Blue Aether Ranger. Though for the first couple of arcs of the story, Ishtar does not have the ability to communicate with Romi in any manner, once Romi receives the Blue Goddess Gem, she is able to telepathically communicate with Romi to a minor degree. 'Abilities' *Empathic/telepathic Communication - with Romi *Eidolon Communication - With Libera *Limited Astral Projection *Precognition 'Arsenal & Zords''' *Aether Chakram * Sphinx Eidolozord Trivia *Ishtar is named after the Mesopotamian Goddess of Love, Beauty, and War. **Her precognition abilities, was inspired by Ishizu Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh. **The Symbol representative of the Goddess Ishtar is the eight pointed star; which the motif appearing on all of the Aether Weapons, and on the belts of the Aether Ranger's suits. This was originally done because Ishtar was supposed to be a character who was the supreme Elysian Goddess of the Zenith Aether, which would appear and act as the Team's Megazord. However this was changed, and Ishtar became one of the Zenith Elysian Order. *Like the other Zenith Order members (Except Tenshii) Ishtar does not appear in the first Five chapters of the story; first appearing in the flashback scenes of Episode 6. Until this Episode, she is not mentioned or named. *Ishtar is one of the only Members of the Zenith Order, not to have her Crystal bond with the person who found it--instead bonding with someone the Crystal was given to. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Retired PR Rangers